The present method of making mixtures of crystalline explosives such as RDX and HMX in TNT utilizes a water damp form of the crystalline explosive in order to reduce the danger in handling. Totally dry RDX is not suitable for general handling.
The present method involves adding water damp RDX to molten TNT, and then the moisture is removed from the RDX filled TNT melt. Typically, the ratio of RDX to TNT is 60/40.
In the standard procedure, wax of about 1 percent is added to the molten mix. The wax, insoluble in TNT, migrates and partially coats the suspended RDX crystals as the TNT matrix is solidified. However, at least half of the wax floats to the top of the melt, where it solidifies separately. An inexpensive petroleum base wax is commonly stirred into the already formed melted TNT. The RDX has been added with sufficient water, about 20% by weight, to prevent potential explosive conditions. RDX and other crystalline explosives may present some hazard due to electrostatic charges which they create in the totally dry state. For that reason, the RDX is added in a damp condition where it has been found to be safe.
One difficulty that has been found recently is the tendency of premature explosion when shells are loaded with RDX/TNT mixtures of this type, either with or without wax. This has become such a major problem that consideration is being given to using TNT alone, rather than using the mixture, even though RDX/TNT mixes have higher output as explosives.
In order to preserve the higher output and related advantages, it is desirable to find a method of formulating RDX/TNT mixtures, and other similar explosive mixtures, which can be accomplished without drying the crystalline explosive. It is an object of this invention to provide such a process, where crystalline explosives such as RDX can be mixed with TNT to obtain higher output.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method in which RDX can be coated to preserve a safe condition for mixing and transportation without drying the RDX or without using a separate process to accomplish this object.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a process additive and method step which does not change the present conventional process for making such explosive mixtures.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a method which uses a safe, balanced additive to protect the crystalline explosive as it is added to molten explosives such as TNT, and preserve the safe condition of the melt-cast explosive fill loaded in projectiles and rockets during shipping and during firing or launching.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.